1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved skin care device equipped with a supersonic vibrator. More particularly, the supersonic skin care device employs a software control means for maintaining and supplying stable electricity without using a DC-DC converter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the improved feature of the present invention, the supersonic skin care device is equipped with a starting device, especially a contact switching device for a supersonic, vibrating bowl.
As the third feature of the present invention, the skin care device is equipped with operating functions of various modes, and intensities of strong to weak control means, depending on the variation of the frequency.
Further, according to the fourth feature of the present invention, the skin care device is equipped with an energy saver function that automatically increases vibration strength when a user brings the vibrating plate of the skin care device to touch the user's skin.
According to the fifth feature of the present invention, the skin care device is equipped with a displayer, which has a minimum number of conducting pins.
The published Korean Patent No. 2002-0038818 disclosed a conventional, portable skin care device comprising a DC-DC converter as a power supply device to increase the voltages from the charging power. But the DC-DC converter is expensive and necessitates an increase in production cost. Further, if the electric voltage is rapidly increased by the DC-DC converter, it causes an interruption in current in the skin care device, which wastes energy.
The second conventional skin care device has a disadvantage in that it wastes energy by distributing power to all of the components of the circuits and the CPU, activating even those components which do not need to be operated, by turning on the main switch.
Another published patent, Korean Patent No. 2002-0085919, discloses an improved ionized skin care device for utilizing an ion effect and a method for controlling the same. Because this device uses several different voltages to operate grouped circuits inside the device, it is inconvenient for maintaining a consistent voltage. Energy is wasted when transforming power supply voltages. When a user turns on the main switch, power is supplied to the all of the components of grouped circuits as the standard voltage (Vcc).
For example in the above conventional device, 5V of standard voltage (Vcc) is used to activate the circuit, and 10˜15V is required to operate the supersonic vibrator. If the voltage is suddenly increased by the DC-DC converter to initiate the supersonic vibrator, it causes the device to power down momentarily due to an overflow of power.
The third type of conventional supersonic vibrating skin care device has various modes of functioning, i.e., a cleaning mode, a supersonic vibrating mode and a skin-stimulating mode. An additional mode of ion injection may be included.
However, most conventional skin care devices use frequency variation to control the vibrating strength without altering the voltages. Therefore, most present conventional skin care devices are limited in the amount of adjustment of the strength of vibration.
The fourth type of conventional supersonic vibrating skin care device has adopted a ready-to-use function. If a user turns on the switch of the skin care device, the voltage of the device is increased up to operation mode regardless the user's intended usage. Thus, energy is wasted by unnecessarily idling the vibrating device. It also does not provide a sensing device to sense whether the skin care device is contacting a users skin.
The fifth type of conventional portable skin care device has an LED displayer that is operable by a CPU. This device is equipped with various modes of operating stages. Thus, a plurality of connecting terminals is required to display the various modes and steps in the LED displayer.